The future
by alarka
Summary: Don't trust the possibilities.A ufo baby fanfic.


**The future**

 **Da!Da!Da! is sole property of Mika Kawamura. However, this fanfic is mine :)**

#FLASH 1

The car entered the tri junction. On the left, The meeting hall is still a mile away. The brown haired boy at the driver's seat pressed on the accelerator impatiently. It's already late. If this chance is missed, the company's graph for this quarter-

Suddenly the car's interior filled with a melodious tune. It's the phone. "Who the hell now-"

He looked down at the board, and felt a punch on heart.

 _Miyu?! Really?_

By the time he stopped the car, he could understand the idiocy. It's Miyu Siroshi, his colleague. Truecaller really scares sometime. _How could I even think that she will call me after so many years? After what I have done to her? I chose to ditch her over Akira. It was all me.  
_

Kanata looked out of the window, the red colour of the maple making his eyes sore. He started the car again.

Crushing the maple leaves.

* * *

#FLASH 2

Pushing the door Kanata found it locked. He sighed, and used his keys. He slowly opened the door, knowing what to expect.

on the drawing room it was.

'Will be back tomorrow. Dinner's in fridge.' a note left by his 'wife' in beautiful handwriting.

Silently he grabbed his food in the lonely house, and started eating. "Itadakimashu!" he murmured to himself. The food is tasty, as always, sure Akira is good at cooking. But.. he would never have minded something worse, with a little company of someone. In last few months, how many times they have talked, without bare necessities like doing chores schedule, bills payment etc ? Is it what he wanted? Is that all a 'home' means ?

Of course, these are small things. But the small things make a sore life delicate.

Finishing dinner, Kanata lit a cigarette. The rings of smoke. A flash went through his mind, what would have Miyu done, had she seen him smoking? Man, the rest of the night she could spend giving lectures on the bad effects. That noisy girl. And noise is the thing he is craving for now, alone in this house.

Standing on the balcony, he shivered a little, _is the wind laughing like her?_

* * *

#FLASH 3 _  
_

"What happened to you?"

Akira pushed him away and sat up. Kanata put his left arm over his eyes. The bed is full of signs of an prelude to love making. But, he could not. He could not do it today.

"Sorry.. I don't feel well" was all he could say.

He expected a warm hand on his forehead. He knew it would not happen, still he did. But nothing like that.

He opened eyes feeling a cold, metallic touch on hand. Akira has passed him the thermometer.

"Watch if it's alright, or go to the doctor tomorrow.." said she, as slipping in the blanket back, "This Sunday am going to office tour, so be careful while there's still time."

 _Time._

 _She never misses time. But I missed the whole train at that very day._

Rubbing his eyes Kanata got down the bed, looking for some fresh wind. He can't deny to himself, whenever he tried tonight to be intimate, a vague figure of a blonde kept haunting him. Why, after so many years?

Looking at the sky, he wondered once again, who actually said goodbye.

* * *

"Open your eyes.. slowly.. slowly.. slowly.."

The old man released the pressure from his forehead. Kanata could not understand where he is for half a minute. He was in a.. car? table? bedroom ? who is this?

"Here, drink." the man handed him a liquid which seemed to be water. He sipped as much as he can, clearing his head. He came to this strange man with all the family, is not it? They are outside, seating, and forced him to go first.

But..

"What was it? my future?"

The man smiled. "Not necessarily."

"Eh?"

"I just created a pinch on your present, and you traveled through one of the day of your possible future. There are numerous possibilities, depending on your present actions. You discovered only one of the possibilities of your life."

"So it is not true then, is not it?"

"It can be, if you propel things that way." the man smiled pleasantly.

Thanking him, Kanata came out. Yuu, Miki, Hosho asking him lot of questions. But he kept eyes fixed on a special blonde, who just turned a bit red at his intense gaze. He has some special talks with her. He will not leave it on the hand of future. Not anymore.

 **Hate it? Love it? Please review!**


End file.
